the Stroy of Zack Vegeta's lost son
by 55shadowsonic
Summary: This is the story of Zack briefs I created him and i think this will be a good story i know this is DBZ and very little rosario vampire but this is just the first chapter in many to come i accept all critizim but if you make fun of my writing i will not be a good sport so please respect me as this is my first writing in a long time good day :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Lost Son of Vegeta

It was a sad day for the school of Yokai Academy, the best student Zackary was graduating. Zackary was the son of Moka Akashiya and,believe it or not,Vegeta. Moka hugged her son and cried as the young half sayain sighed and looked back at his friends. They all said their goodbyes and Zack got on the bus to go to the human world. Once he arrived he ran into his brother Sasuke,who was Satan him self. Sasuke looked at his brother and said to him, "There's someone i want you to meet. I know that your only 14 and you graduated high school early,so you need a family and i found the perfect ones. They are willing to adopt you all you need to do is meet them." Zack looked at Sasuke and nodded his head and they headed to Capsule Corp. Bulma,the mother of Trunks and Bulla and wife of Vegeta, was cleaning the house when she heard someone knocking on the door. She opened it to see Zack and Sasuke at the door. She smiled at the two boys and let them in. They sat down and she made them some tea,she came back and sat down and handed the boys their tea and sipped hers. She then looked at Sasuke and asked, "So this is the boy you was telling me about?" "Yes,this is Zack,he is living on his own and has graduated from a special high school. I have business to attend to so please talk to each other." And with that Sasuke left. Zack and Bulma looked at each other and until Bulma finally broke the slience between them. "So your name is Zack huh?" "Uh...yes that is correct..." He wasn't sure what to say to her, he was nervous as could be. He never really had a mother since Moka gave him up and hes been going to school and living in an orphanage owned by Sasuke. Bulma just smiled at him and could see how nervous he was, she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable so she stoop un and walked over to him and sat beside him. "Look sweety i understand that you've been alone for a long time and that you just graduated but this is a loving family and i'm sure that you'll like it here. Trunks and Bulla are at school right now, you'll like them Bulla is about two years younger than you and Trunks is three years older than you. And my husband is one of the strongest fighters on earth i'm sure you will love him if you like fighting." She winks then notices Zack's hair style and how much he resembled Vegeta,but she let it slide. The front door opened and Vegeta walked in, he looked at Zack and walked into his bedroom. When he came out he looked at Zack then throws a punch at him. Zack quickly grabbed Vegeta's fist and threw him on the ground. Vegeta looked up at him and smirked, "He can stay." Bulma smiled and hugged Zack from behind and Zack finally felt like he was at home.


	2. Chapter 2:meeting the family

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family. Time for School!

Zack was sitting inside his new room at the Breif's house. He heard a knock on the door and he said to come in. Bulla,who looked like a younger Bulma but wasn't as sexy,ran inside and hugged him. "Your my new big brother i'm Bulla!" She smiled up at him with a grin that was classic for a preteen. Zack just smiled at her and then seen a tall young man with purple hair. 'So your my new younger brother huh? Nice to meet ya i'm Trunks." He said. "Nice to meet you both i'm Zack..." He sorta smiled. Bulma yelled and said, "KIDS TIME FOR SUPPER!" And they all ran down stairs. They all sat around the table eating like maniacs, just like sayains normally do,even Zack was eating like them. "Wow Zack you can put it away can't ya?" Bulla asked and smiled mashed potatoes all over her face. He just smiled and finished eating, "Thank you the food was very good. I'll do the dishes if you want." He bows at her, "Oh Zack call me Bulma and when you'll comfortable with it mom,and i'll get the dishes don't worry sweety now go get a shower I know you have already graduated but here you have to be in school until your 18,so you'll be attending orange star high school." Zack just sighed and went to go take his shower. After he was out he seen Vegeta was gone as were the other two kids. He looked around only to find Bulma sitting there smoking a cigeratte and smiling at him. "Come sit with me I want to talk to you." He came and sat beside her kinda nervous as the others still haven't appeared. Bulma just smiled and had a bag in her hand, "Zack I made this for you...I hope you like it." She then pulled out a red capsule corp jacket, Zack started at it then smiled and took the jacket. "Thank you Bulma...this really means a lot to me." He hugged her tightly and she hugged him tightly. "I just want you to feel at home Zack...I care about you." She smiled at Zack and looked into his black eyes. He looked so much like vegeta and something came over her. She leaned in and kissed Zack right on the lips. Zack's eyes widen as she kissed him but he closed his eyes and kissed her back, this was his first kis and he felt happy inside to finally kiss someone. Bulma then relized what she was doing and pulled away, "Oh...i'm sorry Zack I shouldn't have done that..." She blushed and stood putting her cigeratte. "You should get to bed...you have school tomarrow." Zack just nodded and carried his jacket with him upstairs. Zack couldn't sleep, all he could think about was the kiss him and  
Bulma shared. His heart pounded in his chest and he sighed to him self and drifted off to sleep. The next morning Zack arrived at school wearing his jacket. He dreaded high school again,but went inside any way at least he didn't have to deal with monsters this time around. His rosario dangled and he totally forgot he was one of those monsters, he was a S-class monster, a vampire. Zack sighed then he saw this one girl who stood out among the rest. She had long black hair and green eyes, she had a small body and not very big breasts but they were noticeable. Zack gawked at her and she looked at him and said, "Hey lover boy take a picture it'll last longer." She laughed and walked away her tail swaying behind her. Zack was surpised to see she had a tail just like his as he never seen anyone else with one. He blushed slightly and headed to class.

Zack sat through class bored as could be. He already knew what they were teaching and just drew a picture of the girl he saw ealier. He then started thinking of Bulma and drew a picture of her and him together and he smiled at it. The teacher called on him about 5 times till Zack finally relized he was being called upon. "Im yes?" he asked, "please tell us the square root of 24." Zack sighed, "12" he said and sat back down. Soon class was over and he walked through the halls and out the doors. He then flew home and seen no one was there until he heard the shower running. He sat on the couch and heard the shower turn off and Bulma walked down stair in just a towel and she looked at him. "Zack we need to talk while no one is home now." She sat beside him and looked at hem and he looked back, "Zack i'm sorry i kissed you it was worng of me and i understand if i made you uncomfortable just please don't leave us..." She said as she looked at him. "Why would I leave Bulma...I enjoyed the kiss...it was my first kiss..." He blushed and gave her the picture he drew of them together. Bulma looked at it and smiled widely, "That is so sweet Zack...if you want to keep it between us...we could kiss again..." She blushed deeply. Zack just nodded and kisses Bulma on the lips as she kissed him back. They broke the kiss and smiled, "B-mom..." Bulma shhhed him and lead him to her room. (This part is going to get a little mature for younger viewers i will try to make it not as mature as it was orginally attented also this doesn't really count as incest between these two cause they are not blood only adopted so if you are offened by this lemon scene i do spoligize for what you areabout to see please scroll down and skip this scene if it offends you in any way) Bulma removed her towel showing her flawless body and Zack just blushed as he never seen a girl naked before. He felt something growing between his leg and Bulma noticed is as well. She giggled slightly and pulled his cock out of his pants and looked at it. "It's so huge!" she said in amazement as it stood fully hard at a outstanding 16 inches. She pulled down his pants and boxers all the way and took it in her mouth. Zack moaned at this and looked her, she was bobbing her head up and down on his manstick as much as she could trying her best to get it all in her mouth. Zack moaned more and he took off his jacket and shirt showing his sleek abs. She sucked more then stopped and kissed him, she layed down pulling him on top of her and lust took over both of their minds. Zack slid into her and went fast and hard, Bulma moaned loudly enjoying the feel of a man inside her again. Vegeta ddin't give her enough attention so she's been using dildos and vibaraters,she needed Zack inside of her more. She moaned louder and Zack kissed her on the lips lovingly. "Does Zacky like fucking mommy?" She teased him as he made love to her. All he could do was nod as he was last in pleasure, he moaned more and more and Bulma screamed as she came and Zack groaned as he pulled out and she took his cock in her mouth and he came inside her mouth. she sawwlows every drop and kissed him again, this time with tounge. Zack kissed her back with tounge tasting his cum inside her mouth and smiled into the kiss. he has finally lost his virginty to his mother, the person whom he loved the most.


	3. Chapter 3:First date!

Chapter 3: FIRST DATE!

(Sorry i haven't been postin guys i'll post a new chapter of this right now and also a new chapter of sec god greyson okay guys i created zack for a reason my friend created greyson and y girlfriend created chii so they all are in this i thank you all for your support and pantice with us :) okay enough of me talking let's get on with the story!)

A week later ever since Zack had sex with Bulma things have gotten, well the same. He and Bulma kiss every now and then when no ones looking,but other than that they never really had sex any more besides oral sex. Zack looked across the lunch table and seen the black haired girl whose eyes were as green as emeralds and face was as flawless as his own mothers. Yes it was the daughter of Goku,Chii. Chii got up and walked by him and she looked at him and seen he was staring at her. "You got a staring problem?" she asked him and he just looked down. She just shurrged then walked back to her table. It was soon the end of the school day and he seen Chii walking home he then ran to her, "hey Chii!" He yelled to her, she looked back and sighed and shooked her head. "What do you want Zack?" she asked him. He blushed but then looked into her green eyes, "Will you go on a date with me?" he asked her. Chii blushed slightly as no one as ever asked her out on a date before and she was shocked she didn't know if this was some trick or if he was serious. "What kind of date?" she asked him, "A actually date...i'll pick you up let's say Saturday...around 3?" He asked her. "Okay...your on Zack." She said the flew away and he did the same. Soon Saturday come and Zack put on his signature black shirt, black pants, and his red capsule corp. jacket. He then flew to the east district 349 area and landed at the door step. He knocked on the door and Chi-chi opened the door the yelled "Chii that boy is here to pick you up!" Chii ran downstairs and rushed to the door she was wearing a uniform just like her dad wore but it looked cute on her. "Okay mom we're leaving now and please don't let dad chase after us." She said to her mother and her mother nodded and smiled then closed the door. "So where are we going?" she asked him. He just stood there and thought for a minute then said, "Lets go get some pizza. I'm starving my mom gave me 2000 zenie for us to eat on." he said and smiled. "Me to, let's go." she then flew into the air and he went after her. "So Chii...race ya to west city and the pizza place." he smirked. "Your on!" she said and she flew off, he laughed and zoomed after her. He caught up with her then passed her, but she shot a ki blast at him and zoomed by him but he wasn't giving in that easy. He charged his energy then yelled "Kano-kin!" He zoomed by her and landed at the pizza place powering down so the techinque wouldn't mess up his body to much. She growled as she lost then went inside and he followed her. They then ordered 15 pizza's each and once they got them everyone was shocked at how fast they was eating them. Zack told Chii about his life and she told him about his they shared a few laughes then Zack suggested they went for a swim. "But I don't have my swim suit with me..." "Oh you don't need that haha we can just swim in our underlings." "But I don't wear a bra...my breasts aren't big enough to wear one." "Oh...then let's go back to your house and get your swim suit." "Na...it'll be fine." "Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomforable." "It's fine let's just go to a private place." "I now of a lake." "let's go to it then." They then paid then left for the lake. Once they got there Zack took off his jacked and shirt and pants leaving him in his boxer breifs and Chii took off her top and pants leaving her in her panties and she blushed covering her chest and Zack just smiled at her. He jumped into the water and yelled "It's cold! Haha." Chii then jumped in letting the water cover her exposed breats and shuddered as it aold and her nipples got hard and she blushed. Zack then came behind her and splashed her, and she looked back at him and smirked and splashed him back and they contuned this having fun. Then they swam together holding hands then she dove underwater and he followed her. The murky water made her eyes shine and he held hands with her as they went done more then they swam up as fast as they could to the top and gasped for air and they laughed it was getting late and Zack flew Chii home. "I had fun tonight Chii..." he said and blushed. "Me to Zack..." Then he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and flew away and she went inside.


End file.
